


Lukewarm Coffee

by KIASK



Series: Soft Boys [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Composer Jae, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Small Apartment living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIASK/pseuds/KIASK
Summary: Jae is irritableBrian is panickyThey love each other very muchorSoft Boys Propose to Each Other





	Lukewarm Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daehwisdays (ataezingkookie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataezingkookie/gifts).



> HEY
> 
> This is a long overdue mess but I'm glad I finally finished and also I'm so sorry it took as long as it did. I wanted to do something soft for Jaehyungparkian enthusiast [daehwisdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataezingkookie/pseuds/daehwisdays)  
> as a part of our Secret Santa exchange! Um so, originally I was writing a song for her, and then I got really upset because it wasn't going the way I wanted and that is how this came to be. I hope that you like it! Thank you so much for being super understanding and patient with me <3333
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Park Jaehyung is sunshine even on the coldest and darkest days of the year. Even when his hair is dark. Even when he’s got a frown on his face, frustrated by whatever task or thoughts he’s stuck on.

Brian pitters around their small kitchen (it’s so so small, but it’s theirs so it doesn’t matter). Filling up the kettle, grabbing the electric grinder out from its hiding place, trying not to spill the open jar of coffee beans that are a little too high up. 

The sound of the grinder fills their small kitchen, their small living room (small, but it’s home).

Jae’s frown deepens and he mutters something inaudible. The sound of crumpling paper, followed by the soft _thunk!_ as it hits the TV screen.  

Brian doesn’t look at him, instead he grabs two mugs, his and Jae’s (#1 World’s Best and one with a fox that wraps around the whole thing). The kettle screams and he hears shuffling, the painful echo of an acoustic guitar as it gets set down a little harder than intended. Jae is grabbing his coat and marching past Brian, their two mugs, and the kettle screaming on the stove.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Coffee.”

“Jae wa-”

Brian frowns as Jae continues to pull on his boots and slams the door behind him. 

~*~

It’s not like he meant to get upset.

It’s not like he wants to leave their too small apartment (Small but usually perfect).

Jae is acting out and now Brian has been caught in the crossfire of his creative block and the screaming kettle behind him.

He doesn’t dare look at him as he storms past the tiny kitchenette and pulls his boots on. He doesn’t dare look up when Brian asks him where he’s going (He knows that if he looks up he’ll just feel terrible because Brian will have _That Face_ on of hurt and sadness and Jae just can’t deal with that right now).

The door slams shut behind him and he hastily makes his way down the hall, the kettle still screaming in the distance.

_You’ve gone and done it now, Jae. So much for a romantic proposal._

~*~

Brian lets the echo of the door slamming ring through the apartment for a second before he sighs, turning around to remove the kettle from the burner. He doesn’t want to waste the grinds (The taste will change too much if he doesn’t do something about them right away) so he continues to make two of his very best cups of coffee.

He brings both mugs over to the counter where there are two kitchen stools, setting them down across from each other. The stools that they travelled all the way to IKEA for (That was the point where everything started to feel real). The stool where they sit slightly cramped as they eat their meals, drink their coffee (Their knees touch but Brian doesn’t mind, he likes the contact).

_I should chase after him…_

Brian shudders, thinking about every drama he’s ever seen, Wonpil’s voice echoing through his mind ( _“My favourite part is the confession scene where the protagonist runs out to cry, but then the love interest chases after them and lets all of their feelings out at once. You know Bri? You know when they both realize that they love each other and start sobbing right before the kiss?” “Yeah?” “I think that is the most beautiful thing”)._ That’s not his style. Jae is probably long gone anyway.

He taps the side of his mug, it’s hot against his fingertips (but he doesn’t take a sip). Glancing towards the living room where the acoustic guitar lay abandoned he notices papers scattered around, some crumpled and others with scribbles on them.

He gets up for a closer look, leaving the mugs to sit alone (not alone, they have each other).

_Lyrics?_

He unfolds the crumpled mess that Jae sent flying towards the TV before he stormed out. Jae’s chicken scratch writing is barely legible, so he can only make out a few words. Something about being together, morning sunshine, warm touches. _It’s a love song._ His heart swells a bit when he realizes. Wonpil’s voice finding its way back into his head ( _Go after him)._ Brian waves the invisible Wonpil away and sighs, dropping the crumpled piece of paper and looking at the two steaming mugs on the counter.

Tensions were unusually high between them over the last few weeks, Brian working more late nights than usual while Jae sits in their living room with his music. Jae works too, he just hasn’t been lately (Brian knows Jae quit his job but he hasn’t confronted him about it because he trusts that he knows what he’s doing). Some days Jae isn’t home but he’s in the studio. He records a podcast with Bernard, but Brian has been banned from listening in (They need some form of outlet away from each other). He often wonders what they talk about, but he’s not about to intrude. Jae will talk to him when he’s ready. 

He thinks about the first time he woke up next to Jae, all sunshine and sleepy. His hair was fluffy and blonde then, and Brian had a hard time keeping his fingers from running through it nonstop. He thinks about the first time he looked into his eyes. He could see stars, but he also saw himself and that was the first time he had ever seen himself in somebody else’s eyes (And that feels important). He thinks about the first time Jae asked him on a date. He was shaking as he plucked cheekily at the most beat up Fender Brian has ever seen (The smallest pocket amp clipped on his belt producing the worst and most tinny sound). He sang to him, nervous but sure of his words (Oh Brian won’t you be my baby?). He thinks about the first time he got sick while they were together and Jae barely left his side (You would have thought he was dying but really he was fine, especially because Jae was there). Jae is always there.

Brian’s heart beats warm in his chest and he knows what he has to do.

_Jae is always there..._

~*~

Footsteps hit the pavement, softly at first then louder, louder, louder. Something (Someone) throws their arms around Jae before he can process what’s going on and he feels soft breath tickling the back of his neck.

“JAE”

Brian. Of course it’s Brian.

Jae is embarrassed. He knows he’s being dramatic by storming out of their apartment (Small, cozy, love filled), and he knows that Brian is worried, and he knows that he loves him no matter what and he knows-

“Jae I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry that I didn’t notice, that I didn’t take the time to give you what you need. I’m so so so so sorry.”

_What?_

Jae turns around to face Brian. He’s flustered and his jacket is open (He was in a rush) and his ears are red because the it’s impossibly cold outside and his nose is running a little bit. His heart jumps all the way up into his throat and he can’t even begin to form the words ( _Why are you here? Where is your hat? Why are you apologizing? I love you. Marry me.)_  

“...Bri...a”

“Don’t speak, just listen okay?”

Jae closes his mouth and thinks about every drama he’s ever seen. His face is hot because he’s still embarrassed, but he’s nervous too (What if this is it? This is the end?).

“Jae… I’m so sorry. I think I’ve been taking you a little for granted lately and I’m so sorry, I never meant for our relationship to end up this way,”

_Here it comes._

“You’re always the one comforting me, making me laugh, giving me the courage to say things that I normally wouldn’t say,”

_What?_

“You’re like a ray of sunshine and I just want to bask in your warmth forever and I’m so sorry that I never stopped to check in properly. I’ve been so selfish and I feel like the worst boyfriend in the world,”

_Brian, no… not like this._

“Things have been uncertain around us, we live in a tiny apartment, neither of us are working regularly, you’re stressed, I’m tired,”

Jae sniffles, partially due to the cold, partially due to the wave of emotion and dread that’s hitting him.

“But none of that matters. We’ll get through it, I know we will. We always do. In order to get through it we have to work together, and in no time everything will be okay. And even if it isn’t, I know that I always have you and I love you I love you I love you,”

_Brian..._

“The first time I looked into your eyes and saw myself, I think that’s the exact moment that I decided that I never want to lose you no matter what. You’re the most important person in my life and I’ve done nothing to deserve this, but I want you to marry me.”

_Wait_ “WHAT?!”

~*~

 

Jae is crying and Brian is panicking and he’s almost certain that he’s fucked up. _You scared him, all you wanted was to get him to come home and drink his coffee and tell you that everything is okay and you went and scared him._

He holds Jae at arms length, not sure what to do next. He wasn’t expecting a response right away, but he also wasn’t expecting this: Jae full on sobbing. All six feet of him sobbing a little louder than publicly acceptable, incoherent, and freezing cold. He can feel the prickle of his own tears freezing eyelashes and he’s positive that they look absolutely ridiculous and he wishes he could just turn back time to before Jae left the apartment (He can’t do that though).

It’s a solid minute before Jae finally makes a sound other than a loud sob.

 

“Y-you-”

“Jae?”

“You big idiot!”

Long limbs throw themselves around Brian’s shoulders.

“You big, dumb, perfect idiot.”

“Why? What’s wrong? Oh god Jae, I’m so sorry-”

“Stop apologizing, I can’t believe you stole my fucking line.”

Jae is laughing, and Brian is sure he’s gone hysterical.

“Wait what? What are you saying?”

“Brian, of course I want to marry you.”

He takes Brian’s face in each of his hands and lifts him up to meet lips on lips. It’s warm and salty and a little bit sweet.

He says it again just to make sure it registers properly.

“Of course I’ll marry you.”

 

~*~

Together they sit side by side on their tiny IKEA stools, knees touching. They drink lukewarm coffee quietly and their very small apartment suddenly feels even smaller (it’s too full now, of love, of love, of love).

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/KIASK)  
> or alternatively yell at me on Yell at me on my [twt](https://twitter.com/kiaskonawhim)


End file.
